Episode 3
is the third episode of the We Never Learn anime series. Synopsis Inside the Headmaster's office, Nariyuki is tasked in making sure that both Rizu and Fumino get an average score or higher for the upcoming midterm exams. However, sensing that Nariyuki doesn't feel completely confident with this, the Headmaster adds that if the two can't get a passing score, he should try to convince them to change their intended field of study. Remembering how determined Rizu and Fumino are, Nariyuki swears that he will help them pass and leaves. Rizu and Fumino spot him as he exits the office, but just as they go to greet him, they overhear a conversation between the Headmaster and one of their former tutors, where the latter opines that the former relieve Nariyuki of his tutoring duties should Rizu and Fumino fail their exams. In the school library, Nariyuki starts a study session to help prepare Rizu, Fumino and Uruka for the upcoming exams. Uruka notices that both Rizu and Fumino seem down. Fumino dismisses it and focuses on studying. Rizu can't quite focus and flashes back to earlier after hearing the conversation in the Headmaster's office. Outside the office, Fumino feels upset over hearing this while Rizu comments that this sort of thing always happens to them whenever their tutors can't produce results from their exams, knowing that the same thing will happen to Nariyuki if they don't pass. Back to now, Rizu invites Nariyuki to come over at her place to supervise her studying. The following day, Nariyuki arrives at Ogata Udon and is greeted by Rizu's father, who recognizes Nariyuki as her daughter's tutor and thanks him for always helping her out, although he threatens Nariyuki if he gets any "weird ideas" about his daughter. Rizu smacks her father on the head and tells him to go back to work, to her father's dismay. The two begin studying, with Nariyuki guiding Rizu throughout. Seeing how focused Rizu is, Nariyuki ponders that he really wants to help her pass. Their study session lasts until evening, with Rizu expressing that, for the first time, she feels confident for a Modern Japanese exam. As Nariyuki leaves, Rizu stops him and asks what will happen if she does not do well on the midterm exams. Nariyuki places his hand on her head and reassures her that even if she fails, then they will study harder and do better on the next test. After a second, Rizu knocks off Nariyuki's hand and asks that he not treat her like a child, which Nariyuki apologizes for. Even so, Rizu is visibly touched by his words of encouragement and smiles. On the day of the midterm exams, Rizu notices that half of the Modern Japanese test is randomly pulled from ones she hasn't studied yet. Rizu's confidence slowly deteriorates until she remembers all of her past tutors coldly telling her to give up and put her genius talent on something she is good at. Knowing that Nariyuki has been the only one who never gave up on her, Rizu regains the confidence needed finish it. With the first day of the midterm exam over, Rizu presents her exam score to Nariyuki and Uruka, who are both astounded to see that she gained an above average score. Rizu notes that it is the highest score she has ever gotten in a Modern Japanese exam while Nariyuki is driven to tears of joy over this. Rizu smiles seeing Nariyuki happy. Regaining his composure, Nariyuki notes that they only need Fumino to pass her math test tomorrow, only to find her suffering through a fever. In the school infirmary, Nariyuki checks Fumino's temperature and, unfortunately, confirms that she does indeed have a fever. Nariyuki says that he can talk to their teacher to allow her to take a makeup test the day after, but Fumino refuses, mentioning that a makeup test deducts 20% off the finale score, making getting an average score on Math almost impossible for her. Uruka voices out that all she needs is to get better before tomorrow, electing herself and Nariyuki to look after her until she recovers. Sometime later, Nariyuki is on his way to Fumino's home. Following the address she gave to him. Arriving at her house, Nariyuki is amazed at how nice it looks before entering and making his way to her room. After knocking on the door, he enters immediately and sees Uruka helping Fumino change clothes. Fumino is embarrassed while Uruka scolds Nariyuki and demands that he get out. Outside Fumino's bedroom, Nariyuki is ashamed for his dumb mistake just as Uruka tells him that he can come inside now. Nariyuki asks how Fumino is feeling, but then asks why she is hiding beneath her blanket, with her replying that she is wearing only her pajamas, embarrassing Nariyuki over the thought. Downstairs in the kitchen, Uruka goes to prepare a meal for Fumino. Once she is done, she asks Nariyuki to try it after he questions her cooking. Nariyuki is amazed by the dish and commends Uruka for being a good cook while pointing out how she looks like a newlywed wife, to Uruka's total embarrassment. Upstairs in Fumino's bedroom, Nariyuki's sees her waking up and asks how she is feeling. Fumino replies that her fever went down and thanks both him and Uruka, who has fallen asleep, for taking care of her. She then notices Nariyuki holding her textbook. He answers that he saw it open and was curious about it, but came to see that Fumino has a good handle on her exam tomorrow. Fumino then mentions how Nariyuki had taught her that things like numerical formulas are thought up by people and they have reasons for why they became as such as she can relate to them. She adds that hearing that made her feel not so hopeless. Standing up from her bed, she tells Nariyuki that she wishes for him to continue being her tutor as she strongly feels that her dream is within her reach with him. Nariyuki, touched by her words, returns the sentiment but then faces the other direction as he mentions that he can see through Fumino's pajamas, which immediately embarrasses her. The day after the exams, Nariyuki presents the Headmaster the results of Rizu and Fumino's exams in Modern Japanese and Math, respectively. Impressed that the two got a higher than average score, he commends Nariyuki on a job well done. Afterwards, Nariyuki celebrates their success. Sometime later at school, Chinami Umihara and Ayuko Kawase are disappointed to learn that Uruka has still not confessed her feelings to Nariyuki. Uruka ignores her friends' inquiry about the matter. Ayuko then invites her to hang out with them after swimming practice. At a women's clothing store, Chinami and Ayuko pick out clothing for Uruka to wear, but when she tries it on, she refuses to come out of the dressing room, telling them that the clothes don't match her. Ayuko tells her to stop being bashful and tells her to come out, opening the dressing room. Seeing Uruka in the clothes they picked out, Ayuko compliments that she looks fantastic in it. She then tells her to go after Nariyuki while wearing her new clothes, with Chinami holding her uniform so that she doesn't back out and the two leave. Afterwards, Uruka is walking by herself while feeling self-conscious about her new clothes and wishing that she doesn't run into Nariyuki, only for him to spot her, shocking her. He asks what she is doing by herself and Uruka, panicking, points at a book store and makes up that she was going to get some reference books. Hearing this, Nariyuki invites himself to go with her, to her dismay. Inside the bookstore, as Nariyuki looks arounds for potential reference books, Uruka wonders to herself how she ended up in this situation but is curious to know what Nariyuki thinks of her new look. Looking around, she spots a poster of a princess being carried and remembers when she once wanted to be a princess herself, but her friends told her that it didn't suit her at all. Uruka then wonders when she started to give up on girly things like that. Just then, Nariyuki shows her a reference book for English words and idioms that she can use, but she is too caught up over him being close to her. When she overhears a child call her and Nariyuki a couple, she wonders if she and Nariyuki look like an actual couple, wishing that she and Nariyuki can stay like this and never be apart, but then notices that her thought process is unusual, with her thinking that it might be her new look making her this way. However, her train of thought is broken when Nariyuki asks if she is listening to him, asking her if there is something wrong, which Uruka answers as nothing. Later, Nariyuki and Uruka see a contest being held for couples only. Nariyuki notices that the first place prize is a Full Pure outfit set, mentioning how Hazuki has been wanting it for quite a while. Hearing this, Uruka tells Nariyuki that they should join by claiming to be a couple. He asks if she is sure about the idea which Uruka replies that she doesn't mind at all, with Nariyuki thanking her. Upon entering, the two learn that the contest is a bridal carrying contest for couples, thus meaning that Nariyuki must carry Uruka in that fashion for them to win. However, Nariyuki finds himself struggling to carry her. Uruka is both happy and embarrassed over their situation, but later thinks to herself that if Nariyuki starts to think of her as being heavy due to her becoming a bit muscular recently that she won't be able to bear it, causing her to start tearing up. Just as Nariyuki is about to give in to the pressure on his arms, he notices Uruka crying and believes that she is crying due to embarrassment, but chooses to hang in there for him. With this, Nariyuki vows to not lose and steels himself to continue carrying her. Eventually, the two win the competition and receive the first place prize. On their way home, a physically exhausted Nariyuki apologizes to Uruka, saying that he saw her crying earlier and believes that it was out of embarrassment because of the bridal carry. Uruka, however, says that it's okay and that the shock from earlier made her numb to that sort of thing. She then asks Nariyuki if she looked like a princess today and also asks if he thinks her new outfit looks good on her. As Nariyuki is about to answer her, Uruka gives him the Full Pure set and tells him that it's okay as it does not matter what he thinks. Nariyuki is confused, but Uruka heads on home while smiling. Later at the Yuiga household, Hazuki is wearing the Full Pure outfit that Nariyuki and Uruka had won and happily thanks her older brother for it as she shows it off to Kazuki. Mizuki inquires if the outfit was the prize for the Princess Carry contest, which Nariyuki confirms, however, a visibly jealous and angry Mizuki demands to know who her older brother participated in it as a couple along with every detail, leaving Nariyuki puzzled. Gallery Previews EP3 PV 1.jpg EP3 PV 2.jpg EP3 PV 3.jpg Episode Gallery BOKUBEN EP3--010.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--011.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--012.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--013.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--014.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--015.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--016.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--017.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--018.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--019.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--020.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--021.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--022.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--023.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--024.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--025.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--026.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--027.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--028.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--029.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--030.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--031.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--032.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--033.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--034.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--035.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--036.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--037.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--038.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--039.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--040.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--041.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--042.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--043.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--051.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--044.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--045.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--046.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--047.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--048.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--049.jpg BOKUBEN EP3--050.jpg